


Identical

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: A Jerry visits Bellini Paints.
Relationships: Jerry(s)/Jerry(s) (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Identical

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s a long way into town, but they go one by one, after dusting themselves off and straightening their clothes, lovingly wiping away the dirt and grime. Another Jerry licks his thumb and rubs off the smudge across Jerry’s cheek, revealing the cream-coloured skin and red freckles underneath. Another Jerry finger-combs through Jerry’s orange hair, smoothing out the ragged locks. He’s given a different one’s shirt, because his own is torn across the breast. When he’s presentable, he trudges out for supplies, LED flashing yellow where the road’s too long. He catches the bus where he can, slipping right into the android compartment, his travel free. But they still have some money. They can still afford supplies. They don’t need food, but they like new clothes and other things. Jerry wants to try painting. Another Jerry wants to fix the old signs, but Jerry wants to paint the _Jerrys_ : wants a beautiful mural of the best part of their park. The old rides don’t matter. _Jerry_ matters. 

Jerry weaves through the shopping district, collecting things in fabric bags, careful with what little coins he’s been allotted. He has just enough for a brush and a few shades. He sees a sign for Bellini Paints and heads there last, then pauses in the doorway.

The EM400 behind the counter is a beautiful specimen: all gorgeous, still flawless skin, a smattering of freckles only a fraction different than Jerry’s, smooth and well-brushed red hair. He’s a gorgeous model that should pose for Jerry’s mural. He’s a handsome Adonis that should receive more appreciation than the humans probably give him in this little shop. 

He should be surrounded by his own kind, loved and adored. Smitten, Jerry forgets all about the paint. He strolls to the counter and ignores the touch-pad on it, instead reaching right across the desk. He looks at the EM400 and wills it to _touch_ him.

The EM400 glances curiously at Jerry’s hand, then takes it. Jerry shivers as they interface—their skin peels away, and Jerry dives into the other android, desperate to share his feelings. He showers the other man in admiration. He asks through their minds, _Come home with me_.

 _I can’t_ , it answers, that simple. 

Jerry locks their fingers together and squeezes. He begs, _After work, then. Come be with me. Us. We’ll love you like you deserve._

The EM400’s eyes are flashing, LED out of control. It’s trying to process _love_. Jerry floods it with memories of how good _love_ feels. 

Then the android breathes, “Please,” and Jerry hurriedly withdraws. 

It was too much, too fast. He murmurs, _Sorry._

The android settles. Its LED becomes blue again. Jerry wills that not to be the end. 

The EM400 tells him, “I’ll try.”

Jerry smiles brokenly. He bends to kiss the android’s still outstretched hand, and when he straightens, he promises: _Whenever you’re ready. We’ll be there._

Slowly, the android nods. A human comes in behind Jerry—an old man in a wheelchair with an android attendant. The EM400 subtly tucks its hand back behind the desk. 

Jerry leaves but hopes their connection stays.


End file.
